Toon Story
BingBongFansStyle's Movie Spoof Of Disney Pixar's "Toy Story" Cast: * Oh (Home) as Woody * Bomb (Angry Birds Toons) as Buzz Lightyear * Mumble (Happy Feet) as Mr. Potato Head * Buddy (The Secret Life Of Pets) as Slinky Dog * Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) as Rex * King Julien Xlll (Madagascar) as Hamm * Disgust (Inside Out) as Bo Peep * Tim (The Boss Baby) as Andy Davis * Tim's Mother (The Boss Baby) as Andy's Mom * Martha Little (Stuart Little 2) as Molly Davis * McSquizzy (Open Season) as Sarge * The Furry Tail Clan (Open Season) as Sarge's men * Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) as Sid Phillips * Elliot (Open Season) as RC * Jacques (Finding Nemo) as Lenny (both voiced by Joe Ranft) * Tamatoa (Moana) as Mr. Shark * Dag (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals) as Scud * Wreck It Ralph as Rocky Gibraltar Gallery Trailer/Transcript * Oh: McSquizzy! * McSquizzy: Yes sir! * Oh: Establish a recon post downstairs. * McSquizzy: Repeat: we are at Code Red. Recon plan Charlie. Execute! Move, move, move, move, move!, It's a, It's a big one. * Narrator: BingBongFansStyle presents, A totally new animated motion picture event. * Bomb: Star Command - come in. Do you read me? * Narrator: The story about two toons, * Bomb: and there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere... * Oh: Hello! * Bomb: HO-YAAAHH!! * Oh: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Narrator: heading for a showdown. * Oh: My name is Danny and this is my spot, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, OW! * Bomb: I'm Bomb, I come in peace. * Oh: You are a child's plaything! * Bomb: You are a sad strange little boov. * Narrator: And played by then own rules. * Oh: Draw! You got me again! * Arlo: I don't like confrontations! * Oh: Bomb, look! an alien! * Bomb: Where? * Oh: AH! * Buddy: (Laughs) * Bomb: You're mocking me, aren't you? * Oh: (nervous laugh and toolbox CRASHES right on top of Oh) * (Bomb calmly hits a button and wings pop out. Again the toons GASP IN AWESOME) * King Julien: Oh, impressive wingspan. Very good! * Mumble: (Laughs) * Oh: Oh, what?!...What?! He can't fly! * Bomb: Yes, I can. * Oh: You can't! * Bomb: Can! * Oh: Can't! Can't! Can't! * Narrator: This holiday seaon, In the adventure takes off, when toons come to life. * Bomb: To infinity and beyond!! * Narrator: Toon Story. * Bomb: LOOK OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! * Disgust: (screams) * Bomb: CAN! * All Toys: (cheering and clapping) Scenes # Mammal Story Part 1-"You've Got a Friend in Me" (Opening) # Mammal Story Part 2-The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting # Mammal Story Part 3-"McSquizzy's Turf" # Mammal Story Part 4-Bomb the Space Ranger # Mammal Story Part 5-"Strange Things" # Mammal Story Part 6-Oh and Bomb Fight/Francis E. Francis # Mammal Story Part 7-Who Will Tim Pick/A Bird Acussed # Mammal Story Part 8-Lost at the Gas Station # Mammal Story Part 9-Going inside Pizza Planet Category:BingBongFansStyle Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs